<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ecdysis by First_Peach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874640">Ecdysis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_Peach/pseuds/First_Peach'>First_Peach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Orochimaru (Naruto), Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fix-It of Sorts, Good Orochimaru (Naruto), Idiots in Love, Orochimaru (Naruto)-centric, Orochimaru appreciation, Out of Character, Romance, Snakes, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Spiders, what if Orochimaru did not end up working with Danzo?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:46:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_Peach/pseuds/First_Peach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Year 60. Third Shinobi War at large and Konoha is not in the best of places. They need allies if they want to rise victorious. </p><p>OR how Orochimaru gets involved with the Village Hidden in the Sky. For the sake of Konoha of course. Definitely not because of any personal reasons...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Orochimaru (Naruto) &amp; Original Character(s), Orochimaru (Naruto) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Orochimaru (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First time with the Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://www.deviantart.com/xshadowrebirthx/art/Elemental-Nations-Political-Map-317422394">Elemental Nations geography reference</a><br/><br/><a href="https://keepyourpantsongohan.tumblr.com/post/170439568877/timeline-of-naruto-universe">Timeline reference</a><br/><br/><strong>Character age</strong> (based on the timeline referenced above):<br/>Orochimaru - 33<br/>Minato - 19<br/>Obito - 11<br/>Rin - 11<br/>Kakashi - 7<br/><br/><strong>Canon divergence:</strong><br/>◙ Soragakure never participated in the Second Shinobi War, therefore their village was never destroyed by Konoha<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A team of four people was crossing the land of fire with haste. Owner of a blond bushy head of hair was leading the formation, followed by three children not older than 12 years old.</p><p>“We are nearing the border with the Land of Hot Springs, keep your eyes sharp!” the blond yelled back to his team.</p><p>“Yes, sensei!” children replied in chorus. The sun will rise soon and they have no time to waste. Their target was so close…</p><p>After another 30 minutes of leaping over the trees the small team stopped. Hidden in the shadow of tall oaks blond turned to the children.</p><p>“Okey, everyone remembers the mission?” he asked them. It was still hard to believe that these little kids were already chunins, so the man had a hard time stopping to treat them like the genin he had known them to be for years.</p><p>“Yeah! We go in, bam! WHOosh, then take the thing and leave!” an eager boy exclaimed with the biggest grin on his face. His spiky brown hair was as untamed as his attitude.</p><p>“Obito-kun, I sometimes worry about you…” the blond man exhaled and his eyes shifted with trained ease to the smaller boy of the group instead. He got the hint and spoke up.</p><p>“Mission objective - retrieve scroll stolen from Konohagakure east surveillance team. Perpetrator was tagged and located heading towards Land of Hot Springs to avoid battles happening in the north of Land of Fire, Minato sensei,” the boy smoothly stated the goal of this mission without even a blink. While Obito rolled his eyes. That was exactly what he just said!</p><p>“Correct, Kakashi-kun. This scroll retains information about supply routes, therefore this information could greatly damage our support of Konoha nin that are fighting in the front lines,” the man elaborated to make sure that kids understood the importance of this mission. Any and all information can and will be used in the time of war. Sabotage of supplies to their comrades could mean life or death.</p><p>“Are there any other details about the person who took it?” a timid girl asked in a shy voice. You could sense the concern there.</p><p>“Not much, Rin-chan. We only know that this group does not belong to any one village, but rather collects all possible data and then sells it to the highest bidder.” Minato explained turning away from his team, his senses were trained on their target still being a sensor himself.</p><p>“Looks like the person we are after stopped about five kilometers from us just outside the border. Most likely a rendezvous point, so there might be some more enemies there. Although… I do not feel any other chakra presence there…” the man's voice was concerned. He did not understand why a thief would feel safe stopping if there were no allies around…</p><p>“We better hurry,” Minato said as he leaped forward.</p><p>“Yes, sensei,” kids yet again answered in unison following him in toe. All senses on edge and ready to attack at a moment's notice.</p><p>Shortly team Minato crossed the border and they were a few kilometers away from their destination. You would expect to see some scouts or even find some traps, but it was eerily silent in the woods.</p><p>Minato tensed ever so slightly as his eyes noticed the first sign of blood on a tree branch they passed. Not good. He wanted to increase the speed but instead stopped abruptly as his eyes caught on the first body before them. It was limp and lifeless. Carefully he approached it and checked for traps before taking a closer look.</p><p>“By the looks of it, this is one of the group members, but I cannot tell how he was killed. He is still warm,” he said standing up and giving his team an eloquent look. No words were needed. There was another enemy for them to look out for. This mission just got a level up in difficulty.</p><p>The group moved on ahead, kunai ready in hand and Obitos’ eyes were shining in crimson red shade. They passed a few more bodies until they reached a clearing. There was a lone tower in the middle, windows dark and lifeless. The first rays of sunshine illuminated their surroundings to reveal corpses all over the lush grass scattered like some autumn leaves.</p><p>Minato still sensed one chakra signature inside the tower. It was the same person they were chasing since last night. There was no other choice but to go inside the tower knowing that this might be a trap. He inhaled and gave a signal to the team. They approached in trained and coordinated formation Minato himself leading the way.</p><p>They were too late. As Miantos’ team entered the room, the last chakra signature started to quickly fade away. He, whoever it was, was dying. The four of them stopped by the entrance ready for battle, but cautious.</p><p>Inside the room, there were a couple of torches on each wall. They cast warm light over yet another bunch of dead bodies. In the middle, there was a hunched down figure rummaging over the pockets of one of the <s>thieves</s> victims. Minato realized that he could not sense the chakra of this mystery figure, so it had to be the person who was the cause of this massacre. A strong enemy, no doubt.</p><p>Blond's eyes narrowed as he noticed the figure taking a couple of scrolls from the limp body on the ground! One of them had a clear Konoha seal on it while the other two he could not make out. Either way, they could not let this person take their scroll. Minato threw his kunai knowing that this figure will have no trouble dodging it, but that was the plan for his special technique to work...</p><p>And indeed the dark figure moved out of the way of the sharp kunai, which landed a few meters behind it. A face hidden by the shadow of a hood turned to the group.</p><p>Silence. The figure did not move. There was no killing intent in the air either. Minato could feel that this person analyzed them. Their headbands, their stance. Slowly the mystery person tilted his head down to look at the scrolls still in his hands, then back up at the group.</p><p>It clicked. The figure slowly took Konoha scroll and threw it for Minato to easily catch. The blond man blinked a couple of times, skeptical of this exchange. It looked like a trap. It smelled like a trap. Therefore it should be a trap, but…</p><p>“Did you kill all these people?” Minato decided to ask while his brain tried to make sense of what was happening. This was the time of war! Yet... someone did not show any trace of care about facing ninja from a foreign village.</p><p>In response, the figure slowly made a single small nod. The tension was still in the air.</p><p>“Obito, check the scroll if it is real,” Minato said as he gave the boy the item in question. Sharingan really came in handy in such situations.</p><p>As the boys' red eyes did their job, the mystery figure stood still like a statue. The dark cloak covered it from head to toe. Even the person's hands were hidden under black gloves.</p><p>“It is legit, sensei,” the boy confirmed hiding the scroll in his pouch. Mission officially a success, but Minato did not hurry to leave yet as he gave Obito a quick nod.</p><p>“Who are you?” the blond asked a dark figure in front of them. A minute passed before any movement was made. Almost like in slow motion, the figure's hand moved to the hood of its cloak. It was deliberate to not alarm ninja in front of him. Any quick movement could be taken as hostile after all...</p><p>The figure tugged on the hood just enough to let the torchlight on its face, but keep the fabric on its head. Yet what the light revealed was not a face at all, but a white porcelain mask. ANBU. Distinctive white porcelain was painted with an intricate spider web alongside two exaggerated eyes that had only small slits for actual eyes behind the mask.</p><p>The most important detail of all was a symbol carved in the forehead of the mask. It was a hidden village symbol, yet none of the children recognized it.</p><p>“I see. Soragakure. The Village Hidden in the Sky,” Minato acknowledged the symbol with a nod. A small relief went over his body. This was not an official enemy of Konoha. Good.</p><p>To his knowledge, Sora was known to shy away from mainland conflicts. They did not involve themselves in wars with other hidden villages. They did not keep alliances with them either. But, Sora was known for technical inventions and ninjutsu innovations, so obviously all information was guarded. No surprise that such an elite ANBU operative was sent to retrieve their knowledge or that said operative did not have a need for intel about Konoha.</p><p>“Thank you. Konoha appreciates your cooperation,” Minato said casually with a nod. There was a clear implication, that some sort of bond was made here if Sora nin wanted it or not. Minato, the sly politician he was, saw an opportunity to make an ally.</p><p>Sora nin was still frozen. He might be cursing under that mask about the unintentional dragging of their village into the mainland shinobi affairs. Or he might be just amused by Minato's nonchalant behavior. Eventually, the masked person gave another miniature nod and disappeared. Leaving like a ghost he was, without revealing their chakra.</p><p>“Sen..sensei, what just happened?” the only girl of the group asked the question that was on everyone's mind.</p><p>“Who knows,” Minato shrugged with a smirk on his lips. “It was the first time I ever met a sky nin, but their reputation surely was not exaggerated,” he talked as his eyes once again looked over all the dead bodies in the room. This ANBU operative was efficient and skilled.</p><p>“Their reputation?” Obito's eyebrows furrowed, now dark eyes free of red shimmer followed his sensei's gaze.</p><p>“Soragakure ninja are known to be extremely skillful and innovative. They can even use a variation of mist to fly. They are also known for their assassination services,” the silver-haired Kakashi recited as if he had a history book in front of him. Minato nodded in agreement with the boy's statement.</p><p>“Correct. They are not violent per se… But they know how to use their skills and knowledge. As top class assassins they are indeed feared by many nations,” he added as their group now made their way outside.</p><p>“Wooow… They can really fly?! I wonder what other cool things they could do… damn, too bad they are not part of Land of Fire…” Obito mused imagining how he could fly on a cloud of sheer mist making cool ninjutsu attacks from the air.</p><p>“Yes.. too bad indeed,” Minato hummed as a mischievous idea solidified in his mind. Sarutobi sensei will not like this one bit. Smirk again tugged on his lips, while Kakashi and Rin followed in silence as the group made their way home, oblivious to their sensei's schemes.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>·◈· ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ·◈· </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Desperate times call for desperate measures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You want me to do what?” Orochimaru mused with his eyebrow curved up slightly in surprise. Hokage in front of him let out a sigh. Indeed, not every day does one reach out for a sannin and assign him a mission. It was a delicate matter so there was no one else to do it…</p><p>There were three sannins to Hokage's disposal. His precious Tsunade was still retired and grieving over Dan’s death. Around 7 years have passed, but there was no more light in this woman's eyes.</p><p>His other student Jiraiya… well let’s just say he was not the top pick for a delicate political assignment at hand. Heart of gold and power the boy had plenty, what he lacked was intelligence. Sarutobi would not admit this aloud, but he knew better than anyone.</p><p>Lastly, there was Orochimaru. The loyal. The intelligent. The prodigy. His curiosity resulted in some gray morals, but as long as Orochimaru managed to walk the thin line of conduct, Sarutobi still had hope for his student to do what is right.</p><p>“You will meet with a representative from the Village Hidden in the Sky. The meeting will happen in the Land of Honey,” Sarutobi repeated the mission to his confused student.</p><p>“Oh? And what is the goal of this meeting? Dare I say “alliance” with the sky nin?” Orochimaru's silky voice contemplated aloud. His mind already swayed the pros and cons of such affiliation. Sky nin were notorious for their creative ninjutsu. Needless to say, Orochimaru felt an urge to explore Soragakure’s libraries. There was so much to learn from this far away country…</p><p>“You are sharp as ever,” Sarutobi gave a short nod in confirmation of his students' educated guess. “Recently Minato had a run-in with a sky nin on his mission. He suggested this idea to me and considering the current state of the Third Shinobi War I do agree with him. Konoha needs allies. Imports from Sora would benefit us greatly even if they won’t participate alongside us in the battlefields,” Hokage elaborated while Orachimaru listened with a blank face.</p><p>“I have been in contact with their leader for a couple of weeks now. They are not too eager, but still open to at least hear us out. Orochimaru, I’m counting on you to pull this alliance off,” Sarutobi finally said with a serious tone. His voice showed complete trust in his student. There was truly no one better to meet Sora. Not only was Orochimaru sharp, but he also had the same innovative way of thinking that sky nin were known for. Sarutobi was sure that his student will find a common ground with foreign ninja.</p><p>“Understood, Hokage-sama,” Orochimaru offered a polite bow as he accepted the mission scroll and left.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>·◈· ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ·◈·</p>
</div><p>The Land of Honey is east of Water Country. Hidden Mist Village would surely be an issue for any regular ninja traveling east. Good thing, that Orochimaru was no ordinary shinobi. He traveled with experience avoiding any trackers or scouts.</p><p>Per the nature of this mission, Ororchinamu was wearing his regular clothes, no headband insight. It would be pretty stupid to show affiliation with Konoha in these parts of elemental lands.</p><p>Three days later, the sea was crossed without an incident and a pale man found himself standing on the shore of his destination. Air was filled with the distant buzzing of the bees. <em>Huh, quite literally a land of Honey</em> he mused looking around.</p><p>As he passed locals on his journey to the capital, Orochimaru noticed the overall mood was… unusual. People seemed to smile more. They were decorating the streets and buildings. With his power of eavesdropping, Orochimaru learned that there was a festival tomorrow.</p><p>“How convenient,” he smirked to himself. Of course, no one will blink an eye at a foreigner during a festival. A perfect time for a discrete meeting.</p><p>“Are you here for the festival?” an old lady smiled at the sannin as he checked into an inn.</p><p>“Yes, I am,” Orochimaru smiled sweetly, keeping up his unthreatening image.</p><p>“Tomorrow there will be a concert in the main square. Our local musicians will be performing. The Sweet Stripes, we call them…” old lady babbled as she showed the way to the man's room. He nodded attentively, collecting all information he could.</p><p>“Oh, I will make sure to not miss it,” Orochimaru hummed when finally he found himself in a moderate size room, with access to an inner garden with a hot spring. The old lady left him alone and sannin decided to soak before going to sleep.</p><p>His face was pensive as a strategy was being created within his mind. Tomorrow he will meet a nin from Soragakure. There was no description of his target. No keywords or location was given to him. The only thing his mission scroll said was…</p><p>“Pink hair? Really? How… unusual,” he snickered imagining a shinobi with pink hair. The man closed his eyes letting warm water relax his muscles to the very core of his bones. Orochimaru’s black silky hair cascaded down his bare shoulders and almost touched the water surface.</p><p>When the sky turned dark and the moon illuminated the garden, Orochimaru finally opened his eyes. His white skin almost shimmered in the darkness, making him look like some ethereal being. Slowly he stood up letting water droplets go down his skin unobstructed. Toned muscles of his body cast shadows further accentuating his perfect form.</p><p>Orochimaru's tranquil expression reflected the calmness around him. He was ready for tomorrow. He will not disappoint his sensei. He will benefit Konoha. He will get access to the knowledge of Soragakure. With his resolve clear, the sannin drifted to a peaceful slumber.</p><p>The next day Orochimaru explored the capital with undivided focus. His eyes sharply took notice of anything pink. Flowers. Posters. Clothing. He had yet to locate the mystery person with hair of said color.</p><p>Time passed and snake sannin was getting slightly annoyed. There was no set time for the meeting. He was patient and yet… who was this person to make HIM, Orochimaru the Legendary Sannin, wait?</p><p>Eventually, he ended up in the heart of the city. Just another body in the crowd. Sounds of music echoed and mixed with happy chatter. Orochimaru's’ tall stature allowed him to overlook the crowd. Lazily he scanned over it until a glimpse of pink caught his eye.</p><p>His eyes narrowed. Personally, he always suppressed his chakra. In the crowd alone he sensed a few shinobi, but that figure… It felt like a regular citizen. <em>Maybe chakra suppression as well?</em> Contemplating if this was the person he had to meet, Orochimaru slowly made his way closer. Eyes fixed on the target, he did not blink.</p><p>Five meters away the man stopped. Now he had a clear view. It was a woman with pastel pink locks. She wore a cream and burgundy kimono style dress with knee-high boots. From a first glance just a regular civilian. But Orachimarus trained gaze looked closer. Underneath the underneath. Her curves, legs, stance... he noticed the muscle shape and form. She was definitely a shinobi.</p><p><em>What are the chances of there being two shinobi with pink hair?</em> Orochimaru contemplated keeping his distance. He considered possible approaches. Possible retreat routes. But his thoughts were cut short as the woman in question made the first move by turning around.</p><p>Finally, he could make out her face. Delicate was the word that came to mind. Her eyes met his and he felt transfixed. Her left eye was a dark shade of red, while her right one was of golden color. Her pupils, much like his, were cat-like. Almost. Not as sharp in their shape, but the gaze was unealding non the less. There was a mischievous shimmer in there.</p><p>A smile stretched over the girl's face as she kept eye contact. Without hesitation, she cleared the distance between them and embraced Orochimaru with sincere warmth to her touch. Her hands wrapped around his neck. Smile unwavering.</p><p>“I’ve been waiting for you! What took you so long?” she said with a giggle. Some bystanders glanced at the pair with a smile. Truly a heartwarming reunion… NOT! All this time Orochimaru stood frozen in shock. His whole body was tense like a freshly laid trap wire. What in the world was this woman doing? Such audacity…</p><p>He felt her lean in closer to his neck. So warm… Her breath fanned over his skin. Truly a fearless being she was. With one move, Orochimaru could snap her little neck, they both were well aware of the fact, and yet she pressed herself closer.</p><p>“There are eyes everywhere, so play along, boy,” her voice reduced to a mere whisper reached his ear. Ah, so that’s what she was up to. The confusion was lifted like it was never even there. His shoulders relaxed.</p><p><em>Wait a minute… boy???</em> Orochimaru raised an eyebrow partly amused and partly offended with the woman's disrespect. Either way, now he was intrigued and decided to follow her lead.</p><p>“My apologies. I will make sure that you will never have to wait for me again,” he replied with a smirk. His hand hovered over the girls back, close but not touching. “Shall we?” he encouraged her as if they had some date they were late to. Well, in some way that was exactly the case.</p><p>Finally, the girl released her embrace and nodded with excitement. They walked close to each other, shoulders almost touching. Sweet glances shared once in a while. Both of them should probably get an award or a medal for their stellar performance.</p><p>Sun was slowly setting while they walked towards a local bar. Just before entering it, a merchant stopped Orochimaru.</p><p>“A flower for the young lady? Your date will surely love one, sir,” the merchant smirked gesturing to his flower cart.</p><p>Sannin stopped in his tracks. Was the merchant talking to him? … What was wrong with the silly civilian?! In Konoha, not a soul would dare to speak so freely to him! Yet now… for some reason... he appeared… approachable? The momentary shock was shortly replaced with Orochimaru's poker face. He was still on a mission after all.</p><p>“Hmm… don’t mind if I do,” he replied smoothly without missing a beat. Sharp eyes looked over the flower assortment. Bland. Boring. Typical… Most of the choices seemed not worthy to even be considered. All of this was an act of course, but it did not mean he would do anything half-heartedly.</p><p>Finally, Orochimaru picked a white flower with delicate petals. Delicate. Complicated. One of a kind.</p><p>“Ah, a white spider lily! Great choice,” the merchant cooed as he accepted the payment. The name did not ring any bells to the sannin, but the girl beside him… her face had a shadow of surprise mixed with amusement. <em>Was there another meaning behind it?</em> Orochimaru considered making a mental note to look into it on a later date.</p><p>For now, he uncharacteristically awkwardly handed the flower to his companion. She took it almost shyly, a soft smile playing on her lips. Ororchimarus’ eyes tracked every expression on her face. He looked for the seams of her mask. There were none.</p><p>The girl's eyes glimmered. Cheeks colored in the softest shade of rose. <em>Why would a shinobi react this way?</em> Orochimaru contemplated, while his own pulse decided to increase a fraction. Unacceptable, he thought and took control of his own body again.</p><p>After a moment of shared silence, they finally stepped inside a bar. Both lost in their own thoughts.</p><p>·◈· ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ·◈·</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Snake & a Spider walk into a bar...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The name’s Kokoroe Hoshoku. Also known as <i>Blades of Sora</i>. In darker corners of the land, she might be referred to as <i>Kokoroe the Ripper</i>. All of 19 years old kunoichi from the Village Hidden in the Sky.</p><p>Not long ago, she enjoyed her solo missions, quality time spent with her genin team. The occasional long bath in the springs. Or a hot cup of black tea… So how in the hell did she end up sitting in a bar in front of a Legendary Snake Sannin of Konoha?!?!</p><p>Well, the answer is simple - Yellow Flash be damned! After a meeting with him in the flesh, Koko’s life went downhill. Of course, the leader of Soragakure blamed her for initiating contact with Konoha nin. As if she had a choice in it! </p><p>
  <i>Damn! Damn! Fuckin! Yellow! Fuckin! Flash! DAMN HIM TO HELL!</i>
</p><p>Even for her, a kunoichi with stellar skills, he was too fast of an opponent to handle. For now. In the end, she was tasked to handle the request from Konoha as it was her who caused it to happen in the first place. </p><p>And so here she is. Facing the one and only Orochimaru. Worthy adversary anyone would regard with respectful fear. Strong and intelligent for a fact. What she was not aware of, was.... the way his hair shined when the light hit it just right… the way his eyes pierced her soul… the way his stature made her shrink… the way his longs delicate fingers…</p><p><i>Focus! You have to make him reconsider this idea!</i> Koko told herself while her eyes continued to scan over the man's features. Shamelessly. </p><p>“Was this act necessary?” Finally, the sannin broke the silence. His tone was calm, no annoyance or displeasure that she could sense. So maybe he was genuinely curious why she acted the way she did?</p><p>Kokoroe smirked and shrugged. “No, it was not necessary,” she answered nonchalantly. Her hand leisurely swirled the liquid in her glass. It was cold sake. Always cold sake. </p><p>Orochimaru raised a questioning eyebrow for her to elaborate while he himself took a sip from his glass. Unidentified liquid. She didn’t ask about it.</p><p>“Well, I had a different cover idea, to say the truth,” she shrugged, her eyes looked past the man into the distance as she remembered the moment they met.</p><p>
  <i>Kokoroe stood still in the middle of the crowd listening to the music. She patiently waited for an hour now. Not long HE should appear. She’d seen him in her dream. Not his face. Just an abstract image of his presence. Konoha didn’t mention who they were sending either…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Sigh. She was excited. Her dream made it look like this someone will be special. So she waited patiently. A couple of minutes later… she felt his presence! The same one from her dream, but no longer hidden in a sleepy fog. It was vivid &amp; sharp. Right behind her. Getting closer and closer.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The vibrations coming from him made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She smelled the faint scent of a predator. Just like herself. Smirk stretched her peach color lips.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Koko turned around slowly. Her eyes with a twinkle of curiosity. She was almost blinded by the vision of him! Pale skin. Dark long hair. Ember eyes. A smile spread on her face. The man was beautiful. She certainly did not expect... this. She hoped to find a kindred spirit, but… oh, now her mind had a more mischievous plan. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>She approached him having no fear, only desire. Her hands moved on their own as Koko wrapped around his neck. His hair was soft, silky. Another shiver went down her skin. While his skin.. It felt gentle. She leaned closer. The scent of grass. Leaves. Cologne. It all made her dizzy. </i>
</p><p>“You were just too handsome for me to pass such an opportunity,” Koko finally said, not bothering to hide her smirk. It was no lie either. Sannin was attractive. She could not resist the temptation. When her eyes fell upon his features, she was struck with a suicidal idea without a way back to sanity.</p><p>Kokoroe swears to this day that she saw Orochimaru choke on his drink upon hearing her words. He still denies that ever happened. </p><p>“Chem... do you have any idea who I am?” Orochimaru asked after clearing his throat. Oh holy Sages, this was a serious question! Koko almost choked herself strangling the laugh in her throat.</p><p>“Of course I do! Who doesn’t know the Legendary Sannin? It is my pleasure to be in your company, <i>Orochimaru-kun</i>,” she answered, giving him another one of her cute smiles. Voice sweet as honey, completely serious. <i>Maaa, the man was adorable with that confused look in his eyes.</i></p><p>Kokoroe mused. It felt way too easy. Provoking the snake that is. There was a big chance she will not survive the day if she keeps this up. And yet she grinned embracing her chances. Being killed by Orochimaru’s hand was something to look forward to.</p><p>“Hmm.. looks like my reputation precedes me…” the man hummed in response with a pensive look scrutinizing her. Eyes pinning her in place. He was still trying to decipher her angle, it seams. Orochimaru furrowed his brow while Koko watched him with anticipation. </p><p>“And who am I sharing my company with?” he asked casually in a roundabout way instead of simply inquiring for her name.</p><p>“Kokoroe Hoshoku. Just Koko is fine,” she replied with ease. She even went as far as to suggest no formality for their verbal exchanges.</p><p>For a second sannin's eyes flashed with, most likely, lightning speed analysis of the information she just bestowed him with. And the next moment, he was back to his blank emotionless expression.</p><p>“Pleased to have your acquaintance, … Koko … san,” Orochimaru struggled to butcher her name. He did manage to keep it formal and respectful in the end.</p><p>“So… why is that Konoha decided to look at the sky?” she asked, cutting to the chase. She knew why. He knew why. But what will he actually voice, that was the question. </p><p>“There is much we can learn from looking at the sky,” Orochimaru talked with that sweet sweet silky voice of his. Kokoroe felt entranced by the way his lips moved.</p><p>“Oh?” she only replied, her eyes lazily making contact with his ember sea of a gaze. Fuck, he was too distracting. “What exactly do you want to learn?” She asked curiously and intentionally personally. Not what Konoha wanted to learn. What HE wanted to learn. Why else would a sannin agree to such low-level political endeavor? (Of course, at that time, Koko was not aware of Orochimaru's strained relationship with his sensei.)</p><p>“Everything,” he deadpanned an answer without blinking. She wanted to smile back at him but stopped realizing that he said it seriously. Huh.</p><p>“Hmmm. Why?” she asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. Ororchimarus’ brow elegant as it was furrowed for the second time.</p><p>He took a moment to formulate an answer in his mind. Or simply contemplated reasoning for her question. Or her level of brain damage. Honestly, any of those could be true from Kokoroe’s perspective. His eyes did not give her any hints.</p><p>“Knowledge is power.” Short and sweet. But obviously fake.</p><p>“Pffft. Come on, you can do better than that, <i>Orochimaru-kun</i>! Why?” his face grimaced from the way she addressed him. Good, looks like he had some emotions after all.</p><p>Another pause. He was considering something and Koko desperately wanted to know what was going on in the man’s head! She waited patiently to hear his silky voice again.</p><p>“One can reach its own true potential only with knowledge.”</p><p>“Does Konoha lack knowledge?”</p><p>“Tcs,” Orochimaru looked mildly annoyed or so she assumed from the micro quirk of his lips. Kokoroe felt blood rushing in her veins. She knew her tongue walked on a dangerously thin line. But that’s not all her tongue wanted to do…</p><p>
  <i>FOCUS.</i>
</p><p>“You know what I think, Orochimaru-kun? Knowledge is freedom… And prison... And madness... And a labyrinth... And quicksand that can suck you into oblivion. But it is fun,” she smiled even though that did not match too well with the underlying meaning of her words. Knowledge was dangerous not only to enemies but to yourself too. </p><p>“<i>Koko-san</i>, I must ask, how old are you?” … he didn’t just ask a kunoichi about her age… no. No, he very much did. The man had balls of steel.</p><p>“Legal, I can assure you of that,” Kokoroe giggled in response. She finished her second cup of sake. It wasn’t much by any standards, but she was not here to get drunk in the first place. </p><p>Her eyes glanced into Orochimaru's face. The man still did not show any visible emotions, but she learned to read the micro changes in his eyes and lips to get at least some sense of him. For example, now, he looked displeased with her (non)answer. Did he even understand what she was implying? Maybe. He did look borderline innocent in… bedroom endeavors. </p><p>“That’s not... Ahhh…” Orochimaru exhaled in surrender. Good, he was a quick learner. His hand slightly twitched as if he wanted to rub his temples, Koko guessed.</p><p>“Tell me, Orochimaru-kun, why was a sannin sent on a diplomacy mission anyways?” the man no longer cringed on the way she called him. He’s warming up! Koko smirked with a victorious gleam in her eyes. Looks like she could continue with phase two of her ‘mate or die’ quest.</p><p>“There is a great opportunity here for both of our villages, Koko-san. It is my duty to make sure it comes to fruition. I can be very convincing when need be,” sannin said. It was hard to grasp his actual intentions. There were more layers of meaning in his words than there were shinobi in the whole Land of Fire.</p><p>“Oh? I can only see the ways Konoha will benefit,” Kokoroe answered bluntly with the underlying meaning ‘convince me then!’. Yes, it was a challenge.</p><p>And so they talked. And talked. Benefits. Values. Political foliage of such alliance. The harm it could cause to Soragakure. The value of having business with Konoha. The knowledge two villages could share. </p><p>Koko soaked in every word Orochimaru said. He did make some good points. Were they good enough? Probably not. The only real value of an alliance with Konoha would be taking advantage of their healers.</p><p>Eventually, silence yet again settled between them. Koko tried her hardest to come up with another reason, why this was a bad idea when Orochimaru changed the topic entirely.</p><p>“Koko-san, are you of <i>those</i> Hoshoku mentioned in the scrolls of ‘Ninjutsu of new age’?” she slowly nodded in response.</p><p>“I guess, our reputation is also out there. Why do you ask?”</p><p>“Hmmm … developing ninjutsu is a hobby of mine,” he said casually. She knew that already! It was not what she asked! Anyone who knew of Legendary Snake Sannin knew his proficiency with ninjutsu as well!! Koko frowned in displeasure.</p><p>“Oh, what is it?” the man asked with an untamed smirk playing on his lips. He intentionally teased her and she fell for it! </p><p>Kokoroe stood up, not ninja kind fast, but rather a furious girl kind of fast. She leaned on the table with her hands placed on the surface. Her eyes were close to his. A hand away she stared into his pupils without blinking.</p><p>“Youuu!” she whisper yelled honestly amused. This was a playful side of him she did not expect. “Do. Not. Provoke. Me.”</p><p>“Or else…?” he continued to muse with a sly smile. Orochimaru didn’t even move a muscle when she made this scene. But his smirk was short-lived because his eyes noticed the sparkle of mischief in Kokos’ face.</p><p>“Or else… I will not be able to contain myself any longer, you silly, Orochi-kun,” she cooed sweetly, while her finger reached out and… boop’ed his nose!</p><p>The man got even paler than before if that was even possible. He looked shell shocked and Koko was happy with this outcome. Now he will know better than to be a smartass with her.</p><div class="center">
  <p>·◈· ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ·◈· </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Diagnosis: insane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Was this a test? Was he supposed to resist the urge to kill this woman? If so, Orochimaru started to doubt if he would pass it. The killing intent in him was strong, but thank Kami still well contained.</p><p>With dazed eyes, he watched as the woman in question, <em>Kokoroe</em> he snarled, left the bar. She definitely said something before leaving, but his ears were still ringing, he didn’t hear a thing.</p><p>Annoyed, Orochimaru rubbed the tip of his nose. He still felt her touch on there. <em>Disgusting</em>. He wanted to yell aloud in frustration. That woman… That woman… She was getting under his skin. The way she talked... The way she addressed him! The way she acted… The way she dared to touch him!</p><p>After a couple of deep breaths, sannin raised a hand to his temple and closed his eyes. Noone could see, but there was a snake wrapped around his wrist hidden under the sleeve of his kimono style top.</p><p>“Follow her!” he practically hissed to the creature. White snakes head bobbled in understanding. Shortly, it was gone in the shadows of this shabby little bar.</p><p>Orochimaru recalled that woman mentioning something in the lines of continuing their conversation tomorrow.</p><p>“Sages, give me strength…” he muttered under his breath pleading to gods he did not believe in. In the back of his mind, Orochimaru already practiced what he could say to sensei while apologizing that he killed a sky nin. A long breath went out of his lungs. He never failed a mission and he wasn’t about to start doing that now. Orochimaru might just be more stubborn than bloodthirsty. By a thin margin, but still.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>·◈· ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ·◈·</p>
</div><p>The next morning came too soon. Orochimaru felt groggy, head heavy. Besides the dread, he also felt weird excitement about seeing Kokoroe again. She was a challenge he had yet to conquer.</p><p>His clone snake was not back yet, nor did it disappear. A bit suspicious but maybe kunoichi was not as good as he assumed? He could always release his jutsu, but decided against it. He will wait and see. Patience was what he had an abundance of.</p><p>For now, sannin decided not to wait too long and find the woman right away. After meeting her already, finding her for the second time was no trouble at all. He recalled her scent on his tongue. It tasted of… heat and sweetness with a hint of copper.</p><p>Orochimaru found her in the middle of a small forest, spread on a mossy forest floor. Her eyes were closed as he approached. She didn’t move or disturb in any way to his presence. <em>Maybe she was a sensor?</em> he considered looking her over from head to toe as if there had to be a label with instructions and features detailed on it.</p><p>“Koko-san,” he greeted her curtly, stopping a couple of meters away from her. The epitome of manners, pretending with all his heart that yesterday never happened. She lazily opened her eyes, while a smile spread across her face. Slowly she was on her feet and…</p><p>Dear Kami, his snake was wrapped around her neck like some piece of jewelry! Orochimaru froze with a puzzled expression conveyed only by his eyes.</p><p>“Good morning, <em>Orochimaru-kun</em>,” she chirped a greeting, her hand reached to the snake and gently stroked white scales. Was she mad about it? Had this action crossed the line? She surely did not look mad…</p><p>There was silence. Birds chirped in the distance and leaves rustled with gusts of wind. Couple rays of sunshine reached this little clearing creating soft illumination.</p><p>“You know, if you couldn’t stay away from me, you could have come yourself instead of sending your snake, despite how adorable it is,” Koko said, disrupting the silence. Orochimaru blinked. <em>What?</em> Now he was pretty sure his assumption about the woman was correct.</p><p>“I know what you are,” Sannin said in a cold tone as he stepped closer to her. Koko smirked with a raised eyebrow. She didn’t look intimidated one bit. Was he losing his ‘game’?</p><p>“Oh? Then say it. Out loud,” she urged him with curiosity in her voice. As Orochimaru erased the distance between them, she had to tilt her head up ever so slightly to keep the eye contact.</p><p>“You’re... insane,” sannin said bluntly.</p><p>Koko blinked a couple of times. Then her musical laughter filled the clearing.</p><p>“Are you afraid of me?” she asked almost with disbelief.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Sigh. I am very much sane. I just liked your snake, that's all. It’s cute! We even cuddled aaaaall niiiiiight loooooong,” now Orochimaru blinked with disbelief. She did what with his snake..? Honestly, he was not looking forward to the memories his poor clone snake will bestow on him after it is released.</p><p>The man's hand itched to give a command to his snake. He wanted it to wrap tighter around Koko’s neck and kill her. Wipe away the smirk off her lips.</p><p>“This is the deal Hokage-sama is proposing,” he said instead, giving her a scroll. Thank Kami for his patience.</p><p>Orochimaru didn’t wait to hear Kokoroe’s response. He made a shallow bow and disappeared with a small puff of smoke. No, he was not running away. He simply took a precaution so that a certain sky nin would not be found gutted.</p><p>There, of course, was one last matter left. His snake. For unknown reasons he hesitated. That NEVER happened.</p><p>Back in the inn he placed some privacy seals around the room and took a breath. Why was he even so unnerved about this?</p><p>“Release,” Orochimaru muttered without even weaving a sign with his slender fingers. Somewhere on the other end of the village, his snake disappeared in a puff. That instance, a rush of memories flooded his mind.</p><p>Dusty floorboards. Grass. Leaves. Orochimaru saw it all from the eyes of his snake. Not long after, a familiar scent of Kokoroe Hoshoku could be tasted with the snake's tongue. His tongue.</p><p>Couple more minutes later she came into view. Her silhouette actually. She laid on her bed, back turned to the open screen of her inn room. He slithered across the garden. There was no movement apart from the steady lifting of her chest. Calmness in the air.</p><p>Suddenly there was a puff and now a hand tightly held around his.. snakes... head so it wouldn’t be able to open the mouth hiding its sharp teeth. Hand lifted him up until a familiar face was inches away from his snake eyes.</p><p>“Well well, what do we have here? Hmmmm? Aww, did you miss me already, <em>Orochi-kun</em>?” Koko practically chirped with excitement. She was fast to actually be able to catch him. It was easy to forget that she was a kunoichi.</p><p>Koko took him inside her room and closed the door behind her. She curiously eyed him. Maybe she was planning what to do with it? Being spied on should not be such a big surprise…</p><p>“Maaa, what a cute snake! This is just adorable!” her voice cooed as her free hand stroked his... No… the snakes head. But Orochimaru still felt the sensation. The warmth coming from her gentle fingers. Sharp nails dragging lightly over the white scales. This memory sent a shiver down his real body.</p><p>Snake gave one blink. The woman didn’t feel like a treat and Orochimaru's orders were to observe… so no need to flee if there was no danger. That was the snake's reasoning.</p><p>Kokoroe laid down on her bed, the snake was now placed on her chest fitting perfectly in the narrow space between her breasts. She was wearing a sheer yukata layer with a deep V neck, so the snake was directly on her skin.</p><p>Orochimaru's eyebrows furrowed as he took in the situation. It was so… warm. He felt a steady heartbeat. It was eerily slow. Did she feel absolutely no fear? No concern? No worry?</p><p>His head... No, the snake's head was no longer in her iron grip. She kept on petting it though. Orochimaru felt… uncomfortable.</p><p>“Too bad you cannot speak, little one. I wonder if you could, would you sound just like your master?” she talked in a whisper. She was actually talking with his snake now.</p><p>“Hmmmm? Do you think he likes me?”</p><p>
  <em>NO!</em>
</p><p>“Why else would he watch over me?”</p><p>
  <em>NOT watch over, but SPY on you!</em>
</p><p>“He is sweet, don’t you agree?”</p><p>
  <em>SWEET? I am intimidating!</em>
</p><p>“Yeah, he is… And his hair is so silky!”</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>“He also looks very strong. Well, no surprise there. He’s a Legendary Sannin...” she continued to have the one-sided conversation with his snake.</p><p>Orochimaru did not know how to feel anymore. It was too much. Anger. Frustration. Annoyance… Yet somewhere deep deep down his ego was stroked too. Yeah, he was strong, she better not doubt it.</p><p>He continued to observe how the woman slept. Completely calm, allowing him… his snake to stay where it was.</p><p>He watched her breathe. He watched her pulse beating under the pale skin of her neck. The sharp angle of her jaw cast a shadow over her exposed chest. The snake moved forward slowly. He weaved under her neck. Her hair was giving off that sweet smell he felt earlier. It was also silky…</p><p>Shortly he was snugly settled around her neck. Why did he do it? It felt right. There was an unexplainable urge to be closer to her. Orochimaru was never as confused as he was at the moment his eyes opened again.</p><p>He felt dirty. He felt… violated.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>·◈· ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ·◈·</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you'll get it, you'll get it :D</p><p>I have no remorse over the reference I used! Let there be some tiny bit of crack in here!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hoshoku clan secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week passed until Orochimaru finally returned home. His face was blank as usual, but his shoulders showed the smallest amount of tension in them. It will fall unnoticed by most of course.</p><p>The whole trip home, Orochimaru considered his next steps. Was he successful with his mission? Maybe. For unknown reasons, <i>that</i> sky nin, he refused to call her by name even in his thoughts, took an interest in him.</p><p>It was an enigma. Something he had yet to solve. Did the woman have a secret agenda? Most likely, he concluded as he stepped through the gates. Guards gave him a respectful bow laced with fear in their movements. Now that’s more like it! </p><p>This is how sannin was used to be treated and yet the sky nin… even random people in Land of Honey did not show a single ounce of fear towards him. Orochimaru was puzzled and unnerved by the difference between these people. Was there a scarier individual in those lands, to make Orochimaru’s presence pale in comparison? That was the only logical explanation. Okay, that might be an exaggeration.</p><p>Sannin exhaled making his way to the Hokage tower. ANBU by the double doors tensed as he approached. Yet again, exactly the reaction Orochimaru was used to. He frowned with annoyance and knocked. </p><p>“Come in,” senseis voice reached him from inside of the room.</p><p>“Sensei,” Orochimaru gave a courteous bow to Hokage as he stepped into the office. Doors were closed behind him. There was silence between them. Sarutobi’s eyes looked closely at him. Orochimaru wanted to frown again, but his face stayed blank as usual. The scrutinizing gaze of his sensei felt like he did something wrong and was about to be scolded. Maybe he already heard back from Soragakure?</p><p>Sarutobi exhaled closing his eyes. He probably noticed the tension in his students’ posture, no matter how minuscule it was. “Report on the mission,” he encouraged hoping to learn what had happened to get under Orochimaru’s skin like that.</p><p>“Yes, <i>Hokage-sama</i>. I have met a representative from Soragakure. Kokoroe Hoshoku. Unique features - pastel pink hair &amp; heterochromia. One of her eyes is red, the other golden. I presented the offer from Konoha. From the conversation we had, I would guess the most beneficial thing we could offer to the Sky is our medical knowledge,” short and sweet. Orochimaru reported like a machine without emotion. The woman’s name left a weird taste in his mouth and a shiver down his spine. <i>Hoshoku</i>. He was in need of more information about that clan.</p><p>Sarutobi mused listening to his student. There was a distinct lack of snarky remarks or insults. So something had definitely happened between the two nin.</p><p>“I see. Medical knowledge you say? That actually might work out for us…” Sarutobi thought aloud as his thoughts circled around his dear Tsunade. Maybe this could be a welcomed distraction for his student? But he was not yet convinced of sending such an asset to a faraway land for just knowledge sharing. Yet, at least now there was something to work with.</p><p>“That sky nin, how would you evaluate her strength?” Hokage asked his student with curiosity. He simply wanted to gouge the potential of Sky nin. There were a lot of rumors after all so it was hard to pinpoint exactly how strong they were.</p><p>Orochimaru paused for a moment. He considered his answer. Again, a feeling of lacking knowledge bothered him.</p><p>“Most likely a skilled sensor. High level of chakra control and concealment. And…” he hesitated. Kami, it was a bit embarrassing to say it. Sarutobi curled his eyebrow in a questioning manner. Now his curiosity was even more evident.</p><p>“And either fearless, suicidal or mentally ill,” Orochimaru concluded with an annoyed snarl escaping his lips.</p><p>“Oh?” Sarutobi chuckled. So that’s what happened. Looks like this Hoshoku nin was not intimidated by a Legendary Snake Sannin. Oh if only he knew the extent of her indifference to the snakes' reputation…</p><p>“Orochimaru, I want a detailed report on this mission by tomorrow. You are dismissed for now,” he said contemplating further actions. He needed to stay patient waiting for a reply from the Sky. He just hoped, that his student wasn’t as blunt with the foreign nin as he was now.</p><div class="center">
  <p>·◈· ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ·◈·</p>
</div>Orochimaru finally was back in his laboratory. <i>Home sweet home</i>, he smirked sharp canines glimmering. This was his safe space. He relaxed right away. Now he could start answering all the questions that plagued his mind.<p>First things first. Hoshoku clan. It was unacceptable, how little he knew about them. It was rather easy to recall scrolls and books where the name was mentioned.</p><p>“...technique originated from <strong>Hoshoku clan</strong>....”</p><p>“...developed by Akira <strong>Hoshoku</strong>…”</p><p>“...technique recreated and reconstructed by <strong>Hoshoku</strong> descendant…”</p><p>Orochimaru hissed. He was not moving anywhere with this. He already knew the clan was known for their ninjutsu development skills. Yet patiently he continued to look over old books until something peculiar caught his eye.</p><p>“...technique finalized by Suga Hoshoku of the Hoshoku clan, often compared to <strong>Uchiha clan</strong> for their ninjutsu copying skills...”</p><p>Now creating ninjutsu and copying it were two different things. It was a bold implication. Hoshoku clan was compared to Uchiha. Orochimaru wondered what Uchiha had to say about this? Surely, if there was another clan capable of copying ninjutsu, Uchiha would be aware of them?</p><p>Orochimaru was not the kind of person to leave even a single stone unturned. This was a lead he decided to follow through.</p><p>“Uchiha library it is,” he smirked maliciously. Non-clan members were not allowed there, but what will they do against a sannin? Even with their fancy eyes, Orochimaru was sure of his superiority.</p><p>Not even 10 minutes later a snake founds its way to the Uchiha compound. Underground was its goal - library with decades of invaluable knowledge. Orochimaru's tongue peaked outside to lick his thin lips. Delicious. Answers were at his fingertips.</p><p>Sannin got inside undetected and slowly walked between shelves of scrolls and books. He carefully analyzed the system these items were filed in. </p><p>“Tc, how annoying…” he muttered with a sigh when a familiar chakra entered the library. Yet Orochimaru didn’t flee, he wasn’t too concerned about trespassing. Actually, he might take advantage of this … person.</p><p>“Orochimaru-sama, we did not expect your visit,” was a polite way of saying ‘what the fuck are you doing here???’.</p><p>“Fugaku,” sannin acknowledged the man but did not answer his question right away. “I am researching this… peculiar clan. Curiously enough, they are compared to Uchiha,” he said cryptically with a smirk.</p><p>The fresh heir of Uchiha frowned, arms crossed on his chest. He wanted to kick the snake right out of their territory, but he also wanted to live for another day. “What clan?” he scoffed with annoyance. To even think that someone could compare to Uchiha was a silly thought.</p><p>“Hoshoku.”</p><p>For a brief moment, Fugakus’ face was blank, then it changed into contemplation, then replaced with a deep frown.</p><p>“<i>That</i> clan? Why are you looking into them?” Uchiha questioned avoiding to even mention the clan older Uchiha despised. This did not go unnoticed by Orochimaru. A sly smirk tugged on his lips.</p><p>“Ohh? Looks like I was not wrong to come here for information,” he chuckled.</p><p>“Why do you need information on them?” Fugaku repeated his question.</p><p>“Recently I met a member of Hoshoku clan and they… piqued my interest...”</p><p>“Met… them…? Where? Are they in Konoha?!” Uchihas voice was thick with distaste. </p><p>“Not at the moment,” Orochimaru grinned wider with mirth. “So, what is the deal between Uchiha and Hoshoku?” Fugaku exhaled as he hesitated to answer sannins' question. In the end, this information exchange could benefit both of them, so Uchiha decided to elaborate.</p><p>“<i>Some</i> people have a delusion that <i>Hoshoku</i> can be compared to Uchiha.”</p><p>“And why is that?”</p><p>“Hoshoku can copy ninjutsu, but they are just simple low life thieves of techniques. They are nowhere near the level <strong>we</strong> show in ninjutsu,” Fugaku said annoyed that such an idea even existed. Yet Orochimaru felt that there was more to it so he pushed.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“They… also have a dojutsu…” now in a lower tone, Uchiha added. Orochimaru raised his eyebrow. This little detail was something new and promising.</p><p>“Ohh! So there is another version of Sharingan that can copy ninjutsu?” sannin mused, while Fugaku perked up at the implication.</p><p>“As if! Their dojutsu has nothing against Sharingan! It does not even have to do anything with ninjutsu to my knowledge.”</p><p>“So they copy ninjutsu without any help from their kekkei genkai? Maybe sharingan really is overrated,” Orochimaru snickered loving how easy it was to poke at Uchiha.</p><p>Fugaku laughed at that, making the snake even more curious. “Please, Hoshoku eyes are useless! It has a useless power. One word - weak,” Uchiha had no concerns sharing information about their rival clan. Honestly, it was even wrong to consider them as rivals. They were a weak and cheap knockoff version of Uchiha.</p><p>Orochimaru waved his hand gesturing for Fugaku to elaborate on that “useless power”. Uchiha snarled, but complied as he disappeared between shelves. A minute later he was back with a book about various dojutsu.</p><p>“<i>...Kankeigan (relationship eye) is the dojutsu kekkei genkai of the Hoshoku clan that appears selectively among its members. The wielder can see connections / bonds between people. It is represented as strings of a spider web that connect people. Different types / kinds of connections are represented by strings of different colors. Users cannot see other people's relationships with them…</i>” Fugaku read aloud and closed the book before sannin could even take a glance at other notes made in there. Obviously, this was as much as Uchiha was willing to share. </p><p>“See, useless weakling power. Now, I think it is time for you to take your leave, Orochimaru-sama, until anyone else spotted you in the <i>restricted</i> Uchiha library,” Fugaku snarled as he turned to get the book back to its place. When he returned, the snake was gone.</p><div class="center">
  <p>·◈· ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ·◈·</p>
</div>Slowly walking across the dark streets of Konoha, sannin contemplated on the new information he just learned.<p>
  <i>Interesting. Uchiha is foolish to disregard this Kankeigan. Knowledge is power. Knowing how people are connected to each other… there are so many possibilities!</i>
</p><p>Orochimaru buzzed with even more questions. What exact connections could they see? Bloodlines? Partners? Could they see enemies? What if they could see where one's loyalty stands? It could be a dangerous power if you knew how to use it right. Spies and infiltrators would have no chance against it. </p><p>“Interesting,” he muttered under his breath. Naturally, his thoughts drifted back to Kokoroe. What did she see when she looked at him? Did she even use her power on him? It terrified the man in a way, that someone could know his deepest relationships nature. </p><p>He must avoid Hoshoku, to protect himself. That was Orochimaru's decision. At least for now, until he found more information about the limits of Kankeigan.</p><div class="center">
  <p>·◈· ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ·◈·</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>